1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wired circuit board, and particularly to a wired circuit board used appropriately as a suspension board with circuit used in a hard disk drive.
2. Description of the Related Art
A wired circuit board such as a suspension board with circuit includes a metal supporting board, an insulating base layer formed thereon, and a conductive pattern formed thereon and having head-side terminals for connecting to a magnetic head. On the suspension board with circuit, a magnetic head is mounted and connected to a head-side terminal portion to allow the suspension board with circuit to be used in a hard disk drive.
In recent years, it has been proposed to mount various electronic elements on such a suspension board with circuit. Specific examples of such electronic elements include a microactuator having a piezo-element (piezoelectric element) for precisely and finely adjusting the position and angle of a magnetic head.
For example, it has been proposed that, in a connection structure between a piezoelectric actuator and a wiring member including a base material, an electrical insulating layer formed on a surface thereof and having a through hole, and a wiring portion formed on the top surface thereof, a liquid stopping member is provided around the through hole in the back surface of the electrical insulating layer, and a liquid conductive adhesive is injected into the through hole to connect the wiring portion and the electrodes of the piezoelectric actuator (see, e.g., Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2010-86649 (see FIG. 6(C)).
In Japanese Unexamined Patent No. 2010-86649, the conductive adhesive comes in contact with each of the top surfaces of the electrodes of the piezoelectric actuator and the back surface of the wiring portion in the through hole to electrically connect the electrodes of the piezoelectric actuator to the wiring portion.